Bad Boys Brother’s Blues ~The Ocean and Manliness and Chivalry and Mohawk~
Bad Boys Brother’s Blues ~The Ocean and Manliness and Chivalry and Mohawk~ (Bad Boys Brother’s Blues ～海と漢と侠とモヒカン～, Bad Boys Brother’s Blues ~umi to kan to natsu to mohi kan~) là bài hát nhân vật của Someoka Ryuugo, Tsunami Jousuke, Fudou Akio và Tobitaka Seiya trình bày trong Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!. Đánh giá Đây là một bài hát vui nhộn, mang theo tính cách của những cầu thủ của đội Inazuma Japan với những nét hỏm hỉnh đáng yêu trong suy nghĩ của họ. Bài hát được hát theo điệu nói, vừa nhanh vừa liên tục như chính tinh thần thi đấu của họ vậy. Thông tin *'Lời nhạc:' Higuchi Tatsuto *'Biên soạn/Sắp xếp:' Ban nhạc Inazuma *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ: '''Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki: Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Lời nhạc '''Tiếng Nhật みんな　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　誤解してるぜ だれも　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　わかっちゃくれない 染「ちっちゃな頃からＦＷで十四で点取り屋と呼ばれたものさ。 　　 激しくぶつかるハードなポジション。 　　誰が来たって負けられねぇ。 　　 努力　特訓　激突　勝利　それが俺の目指すもの。 　　 そしたらある日　言われたのさ　 　　 「汗臭い」だってよ。あんまりだと思わねぇか？ 　　 本気（マジ）でやってるだけなのに。 　　 このチームの皆と一緒に俺は勝ちたいだけなんだ 　　 なのに…なのによぉ！」　 綱「分かるぜ！染岡！」 染「あぁ？」 綱「だけどそんな悩み、海の広さに比べたら、ちっぽけなモンだぜ！」 染「綱波…！あ…あぁ！」 みんな　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　誤解してるぜ だれも　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　わかっちゃくれない 飛「共に走ったチームを捨てて、飛び込んだのはサッカーチーム。 　　 蹴りのトビーと言われた悪が、何の因果か日本代表。 　　 あの日別れた仲間は言った。「世界のてっぺん取ってくれ」 　　 だけど俺には眩し過ぎた。 　　 光溢れるフィールドは、所詮俺は不良だから、明るい場所がガラじゃない。 　　 悩み悩んで堂々巡り。 　　笑ってください。不器用な奴だと。 　　 俺、イナズマジャパンに居て良いんですか？」 綱「分かるぜ、飛鷹。」 飛「！！」 綱「だけどそんな悩み、海の広さに比べたら、ちっぽけなモンだぜ！」 飛「綱波…フッ」 みんな　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　誤解してるぜ だれも　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　わかっちゃくれない 不「気にくわねぇぜ、何もかも。 　　 ボール蹴ってもFEEL SO BAD 　　 思ってんだろ？てめぇも、てめぇも。俺のことを二流品って。 　　 誰もついて来るんじゃねぇ。俺には一人が似合ってる。 　　 誰もついて来れやしねぇ。てめぇ等馬鹿に追いつけない。 　　 俺は行きたいだけなんだ　フットボールの向こう側。 　　 だから孤独でいいんだよ。アウトローが俺のサッカー。 　　 モヒカンを駆け抜ける風が冷たくてもな。 　　 一人がお似合いなのさ。」 綱「なんかよく分かんねーけどよぉ、不動！」 不「！？」 綱「そんな悩み、海の広さに比べたら、ちっぽけなコトだろ！多分。」 不「綱波…。チッ…」 みんな　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　誤解してるぜ だれも　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　わかっちゃくれない 綱「やれやれ！皆つまらねぇ事で悩んでるんだなぁ。 　　 イナズマジャパンのムードメーカーとしては、放っちゃおけないけどさ！ 　　 え？悩みが無さそうで羨ましいだって？ 　　 おいおい！能天気に見えるかもしれねーけど、俺にだって悩みはあるんだぜ？ 　　 明日は良い波がくるだろうか？とか。今年の秋刀魚の値段だとか。 　　 あとは！イナズマジャパンのこと！ 　　いつまでこの仲間でサッカーができるんだろうなぁ… 　　 ずっと一緒にプレイしたいぜ！ 　　 …夕日が落ちるまでさ！」 染「分かるぜ、綱波。」 綱「えっ…！？」 染「でもそんな悩み」 飛「海の広さに比べたら、ちっぽけなこと…だろ？」 不「フッ…」 綱「みんなっ！」 みんな　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　俺を　わかってくれてる これが　俺の　俺の　俺の　俺の　俺の　イナズマジャパン イナズマジャパン！ イナズマジャパン！ イナズマジャパン！ イナズマジャパン！ イナズマジャパン！ 綱「ノリだよノリ！」 染「ノリって…」 'Bản Romaji' minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai Someoka: chichana koro kara FW de juuyon de ten toriya to yobareta mono sa. hageshiku butsukaru HAADO na POJISHON. dare ga kitatte makerarenee. doryoku tokkun gekitotsu shouri sore ga ore no mezasu mono. soshitara aru hi iwareta no sa. “ase kusai” datte yo. anmari da to omowanee ka? maji de yatteru dake nanoni. kono CHIIMU no minna to issho ni ore wa kachitai dake nan da nanoni… nanoni yoo! Tsunami: '''wakaru ze! Someoka! '''Someoka: aa? Tsunami: '''dakedo sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto da ze! '''Someoka: Tsunami…! a… aa! minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai Tobitaka: tomo ni hashitta CHIIMU wo sutete, tobikonda no wa SAKKAA CHIIMU keri no TOBII to iwareta waru ga, nanno inga ka nippon daihyou. ano hi wakareta nakama wa itta. “sekai n teppen tottekure” dakedo ore ni wa mabushisugita. hikari afureru FIIRUDO wa, shosen ore wa furyou dakara, akarui basho ga GARA ja nai. nayami nayande doudou meguri waratte kudasai. bukiyou na yatsu da to. ore, Inazuma Japan ni ite iin desu ka? Tsunami: '''wakaru ze, Tobitaka. '''Tobitaka: !! Tsunami: '''dakedo sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto da ze! '''Tobitaka: '''Tsunami… Fu. minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai '''Fudou: ki ni kuwanee ze, nani mo kamo. BOORU kettemo FEEL SO BAD omotten daro? temee mo, temee mo. ore no koto wo niryuuhin tte. dare mo tsuite kurun ja nee. ore ni wa hitori ga niatteru. dare mo tsuite kore yashi nee. temeera baka ni oitsukenai. ore wa ikitai dake nan da FUUTOBOORU no mukou gawa. dakara kodoku de iin da yo. AUTOROU ga ore no SAKKAA. MOHIKAN wo kake nukeru kaze ga tsumetaku te mo na… …hitori ga oniai na no sa… Tsunami: nanka yoku wakannee kedo yoo, Fudou! Fudou: !? Tsunami: sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto daro! tabun. Fudou: Tsunami… che… minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai Tsunami: yareyare! minna tsumaranee koto de nayanderun da naa. Inazuma Japan no MUUDOMEIKAA toshite wa, hocchaokenai kedo sa! e? nayami ga nasasou de urayamashii datte? oi oi! noutenki ni mieru kamo shirenee kedo, ore ni datte nayami wa arun da ze? ashita wa ii nami ga kuru darou ka? to ka. kotoshi no sanma no nedan da to ka. ato wa! Inazuma Japan no koto! itsumade kono nakama de SAKKAA ga dekirun darou naa… zutto issho ni PUREI shitai ze! …yuuhi ga ochiru made sa! Someoka: wakaru ze, Tsunami. Tsunami: Ee…!? Someoka: demo sonna nayami Tobitaka: umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto… daro? Fudou: Fu… Tsunami: minna! minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakatte kureteru kore ga ore no ore no ore no ore no ore no Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Tsunami: '''nori da yo nori! '''Someoka: nori tte… 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Everyone misunderstands me me me me me No one even tries to understand me me me me me Someoka: I’ve been a forward since I was little and then started getting called a goal bringer when I was fourteen. It’s a position full of harsh hitting back and forth. No matter who comes by, I won’t lose. Hard work, practice, clashing, victory, that’s what I’m aiming for. And one day, I was told this. “You stink of sweat.” How can someone just say that? I’m just doing things seriously. I just want to win with everyone on this team. But… But still! Tsunami: I know how ya feel, Someoka! Someoka: '''Huh? '''Tsunami: But compared to the vastness of the ocean, that’s nothing to worry about! Someoka: Tsunami…! Y…Yeah! Everyone misunderstands me me me me me No one even tries to understand me me me me me Tobitaka: Leaving behind the team I used to hang with, I jumped into a soccer team Somehow, this bad guy called Toby the Kicker made it to the Japanese nationals. On that day, the friends I parted with said this: “Get the world championship for us.” But it was too bright for me. The field overflowing with light, compared to me the delinquent… Bright places just aren’t for me. I worry and worry, and finally I was told “Smile a bit. You’re such an awkward guy.” Is it really okay for me to be in Inazuma Japan? Tsunami: I know how ya feel, Tobitaka. Tobitaka: !! Tsunami: But compared to the vastness of the ocean, that’s nothing to worry about! Tobitaka: Tsunami… Heh. Everyone misunderstands me me me me me No one even tries to understand me me me me me Fudou: Ticks me off, every single thing. Even when I’m kicking the ball, I feel so bad. That’s what you think, eh? You, and you. You’re thinking I’m just second rate. Don’t any of you think about following me. I’m better off alone. I won’t even let you guys follow me. I’m not gonna put up with your stupidity. I just want to get to the other side of the football. That’s why I’m fine being alone. My soccer’s for the outlaws. Even if the wind blowing past my mohawk is cold to the touch… I’m better off alone. Tsunami: I don’t really get it though, Fudou! Fudou: !? Tsunami: Compared to the vastness of the ocean, that’s nothing to worry about! Probably. Fudou: Tsunami… che… Everyone misunderstands me me me me me No one even tries to understand me me me me me Tsunami: Geez Louis! Everyone sure worries about boring stuff. As Inazuma Japan’s moodmaker, I can’t just leave things as they are! Eh? You’re envious because I don’t have any worries? Hey, hey! I know I come out optimistic, but I have things I worry about too, you know? Like will there be good waves tomorrow? And how much are the pike fish gonna cost this year? And also! About Inazuma Japan! I wonder about how long I’ll be able to play soccer with these pals… I wanna keep playing with them forever! …Until the sun sets over the horizon! Someoka: I know how ya feel, Tsunami. Tsunami: Eh…!? Someoka: But those worries… Tobitaka: Compared to the vastness of the ocean, that’s nothing to worry about. Right? Fudou: Hmph. Tsunami: YOU GUYS~!! Everyone understands me me me me me This is my my my my my Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Tsunami: Ride it, guys, ride it! Someoka: 'Ride it, you say… 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ Tại sao tôi tôi tôi tôi tôi không có ai chịu thấu hiểu Vì cái gì mà tôi tôi tôi tôi tôi không được người nào muốn biết về Someoka: Lúc còn nhỏ tôi là một tiền đạo, và khi mười bốn tôi là một tay săn bàn. Thật đúng là một vị trí mang đầy trách nhiệm. Nhưng tôi sẽ không để mất vị trí này cho bất cứ ai. Cố gắng không ngừng, tập luyện, ganh đua, chiến thắng, đó là tất cả những gì tôi hướng tới. Tôi đã nói điều này trong một ngày nọ rằng. “Mồ hôi đã đổ ra nhiều rồi.” Thử hỏi ai có thể nói được những lời đó ? Làm việc năng động liên tục không biết thế nào là mệt mỏi. Tất cả chỉ vì muốn cùng những người bạn giành lấy chiến thắng trong màu áo này. Nhưng… Nhưng vẫn không thể! Tsunami: Tớ hiểu cậu đang cảm thấy gì, Someoka! Someoka: Hả? Tsunami: Nhưng đối với đại dương to lớn, chẳng có gì đáng phải bận tâm cả! Someoka: '''Tsunami…! V…Vâng! Cái gì khiến tôi tôi tôi tôi tôi luôn bị mọi người hiểu lầm Làm cách nào để tôi tôi tôi tôi tôi được ai đó chú ý đây '''Tobitaka: Sau tất cả những băng nhóm tôi từng mang bên mình, tôi lại nhảy vào một đội bóng đá Không ai ngờ rằng trong những phút giây bất ngờ, kẻ tồi tệ Chân sút Toby này lại được việc cho đội tuyển quốc gia Nhật Bản. Bỗng ngày kia, người bạn thân trong băng của tôi nói rằng: “Hãy đoạt lấy chức vô địch vì bọn tớ.” Nhưng nó quá khó khăn với tôi. Trên sân cỏ lúc nào cũng ngập đầy ánh sáng, khiến cho tôi không tài nào từ bỏ… khi nó không chỉ dành cho tôi. Cứ lo lắng và lo lắng, và cuối cùng tôi đã được một lời khuyên “Hãy vui lên đi nào. Dù cho cậu thật là vụng về quá đấy.” Liệu tôi thật sự xứng đáng đứng trong đội Inazuma Japan? Tsunami: '''Tớ biết cậu nghĩ gì, Tobitaka. '''Tobitaka: !! Tsunami: '''Nhưng biển lúc nào cũng rộng lớn, tại sao phải bận tâm chứ ! '''Tobitaka: Tsunami… Này. Hãy làm sao để tôi tôi tôi tôi tôi được mọi người thấu hiểu Sao chẳng ai thấy tôi tôi tôi tôi tôi có điểm nào đáng chú ý Fudou: Hãy hướng về tôi đi, một phong cách đơn độc. Vì sao cả lúc tôi mang trái bóng đi khỏi chân mình, tôi vẫn cảm thấy thật tồi tệ. Mọi người luôn nghĩ như thế ư? Bạn, và bạn. Các bạn luôn nghĩ rằng tôi là một cầu thủ cấp thấp. Không một ai muốn đến bên tôi. Tốt nhất tôi sẽ ở một mình. Không ai được theo tôi. Để tôi xóa khỏi đầu các bạn sự đánh giá sai lầm đó. Dù chỉ đến được với phần bên kia của quả bóng. Và chẳng sao cả khi thi đấu đơn độc. Chẳng có luật lệ nào có thể áp đặt lên cách tôi thi đấu. Ngọn gió thổi qua lọn tóc của tôi thật lạnh lẽo… Tôi nên thi đấu một mình là tốt hơn cả. Tsunami: Tớ không hoàn toàn nghĩ như vậy đâu, Fudou! Fudou: !? Tsunami: Nhưng ngoài khơi mênh mông xa xăm kia, phải bận tâm để làm gì cơ chứ! Chắc chắn là thế. Fudou: '''Tsunami… ơ… Tại sao tất cả mọi người đều không hiểu tôi tôi tôi tôi tôi Chưa từng ai cố gắng để thấu suốt tôi tôi tôi tôi tôi '''Tsunami: Geez Louis! Sao ai cũng mang những thứ đáng chán đến với mình. Với tư cách là người khích lệ tinh thần đội Inazuma Japan, tôi không thể giống họ được! Hả? Bạn ganh tị vì tôi không biết buồn phiền? Này, này nhé! Tôi biết tôi rất lạc quan, nhưng bạn nên biết tôi cũng có những điều quan tâm? Giống như ý chí này liệu có như ngọn sóng vào ngày mai? Và năm nay giá cá là bao nhiêu ? Và cũng vậy! Về Inazuma Japan! Tôi còn được thi đấu với các bạn đến bao giờ nữa ?… Trong khi mà tôi muốn cùng các bạn thi đấu mãi mãi! …Cho đến khi mặt trời lặn xuống trên đường chân trời! Someoka: Tớ hiểu cậu đang cảm thấy gì, Tsunami. Tsunami: Hả…!? Someoka: Nhưng những nỗi phiền muộn đó… Tobitaka: Nhưng biển lúc nào cũng rộng lớn, tại sao phải bận tâm chứ. Phải không nhỉ? Fudou: Hừm. Tsunami: '''Mọi người~!! Vậy là tôi tôi tôi tôi tôi đã được mọi người thấu hiều Vì đây là đội Inazuma Japan của tôi của tôi của tôi của tôi của tôi Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! Inazuma Japan! '''Tsunami: Lướt trên ngọn sóng đi, mọi người ơi, lướt nó đi! Someoka: Lướt trên nó, cậu nói đấy nhé… Video Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven